


Unfocused

by leckadams



Series: Teen Wolf "This Might Help" Challenge [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Jail, Season 3b episode 8, Superhearing, mentions of Stiles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Might Help challenge<br/>Season 3b Epi 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfocused

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Missus_T_ for making it pretty!

“What do you hear Derek?” Chris inquired.

Derek focused his hearing to the bullpen area of the station. 

“Something about it becoming a federal investigation. I can’t get much more,” Derek answered. 

“Really that’s all you can get?” Chris asked irritably.

Usually, Derek didn’t have to concentrate that hard to hear a conversation so close. He just had to focus his senses and he could easily make out what was being said, but lately he was unable to do that. 

“Look it’s the best I can do. I’m sorry,” Derek replied morosely.

Dropping his head back against the cell wall, Derek took a deep breath to try and center himself. He needed to get out of this situation some how (preferably legally, he mentally noted) and help the pack get Stiles back. He had denied the fact that Stiles could be the nogitsune, but he knew that something wasn’t completely right with Stiles. He just wasn’t able to place it. 

So as he sat in his jail cell, biding his time ‘til freedom, Derek made plans and contingency plans and back up plans to his contingency plans. He would need them as soon as he got out to prove that he could be an asset to his pack….the McCall pack.


End file.
